Eva
Eva (The Female Bully) was a contestant on Total Drama World Wide. She was placed on the Killer Adventurers, but the teams were merged in Japanese HiJinks. She was voted off in Russia Can Be Murder. Eva moved on to Total Drama Amusement Park. Eva was placed on the Killer Clowns, and she was voted off in Duncan Tank. Eva did not advance to Total Drama High School. Biography Season One In The Big Apple - Part 1, Eva got off the bus, with the same angry expression on her face. Eva pushed Cody down, after he asked her out. During the challenge, Eva picked up a rock and handed it to Alejandro to throw it at Heather. In The Big Apple - Part 2, Eva didn't talk much, but she told Sadie to shut up, when she wanted to lead the team. When Chris told the Killer Adventurers that they lose, because Ezekiel wasen't with them, Eva threw a fit and almost strangled Ezekiel when he finally came. She voted him off. In Boating in Italy, Eva said in the confessional that Sadie needed to go now. During the challenge, Eva fought very roughly, she threw a lighted paddle at the other team. Eva's team won the challenge. In Yukon Do Better Than That!, Eva didn't talk much during the episode, her team also lost the challenge. She voted her Harold, since Harold asked her to. In G'Day Australia, Eva and her team were complaining about the commercial compartment. On the plane, Eva found out her MP3 was missing, she threw a huge fit and went to Noah who was looking in Sadie's bag, which she thought he hid it in. Noah said he saw Sadie put it in there and Eva attacked Sadie. During the challenge, Eva constantly gave Sadie mean looks. Her team won the challenge, when Lindsay gave the red gem to Chris. In El Bullio, Eva and her team were enjoying the winners compartment, Alejandro was putting some extra things in there, so Eva reminded him that they might not always be in here. Eva did wonderful in the challenge, she was the last Killer Adventurer on the bull, but lost when Heather threw a brick at her. In Deep Blue Sea, Eva didn't talk much in this episode, she only found one key and got electrocuted. Eva's team won, when Tyler found the key. In German Grumps, Eva threatened Katie not to throw the challenge or else she would kill her. At the start of the challenge, Katie gave Heather the flag, which everyone on her team were furious at her. Eva voted Katie out. In Amazon Drama, Eva supported Alejandro stealing the mine car from G'Day Australia, but yelled at him when he crashed it. Eva fought with Alejandro, Noah and Sadie during the challenge about which path to take. Eva wanted to go North, but the other three wanted to go different paths. At the end of the challenge, they lost since Eva, Noah and Sadie weren't with the team. In Robbery in Paris, Eva insulted Sadie again, calling her a tub of lard. Eva kept Izzy down during the challenge, and their team won after Lindsay gave the painting to Chris. In Japanese HiJinks, Eva was drinking a grape slushie in the winners compartment with her team. Chris announces they have made it to the merge, which she actually showed a different emotion. Eva made it past the first challenge with her joke, but didn't win the vote, Courtney did. Eva voted off Cody. In Big Ben Diving, Eva was sitting with the other contestants, except Courtney, in the commercial compartment. Eva told Sadie to shut up after she was annoying her. During the challenge, Eva did something the others didn't, curve into a ball and do flips, which won Eva the challenge. Eva voted off Izzy. In Sweden Ya, Eva was relaxing in the winners compartment. Eva didn't speak much in the episode, but she lost when Heather gave the magnifying glass to Chris. Eva voted Duncan off. In Russia Can Be Murder, Eva was in the commercial compartment with the others, except Heather, listening to Courtney and Lindsay fighting. Eva's costume she made was "Eva Swimwear", she lost the challenge. Eva voted off Lindsay, but Eva herself was voted off. She swore she would get revenge. In The Aftermath: 2, Eva was sitting next to Lindsay, angry as ever. After Geoff interviewed Duncan, he went to Eva and asked her about her elimination, Eva said it was Heather who caused it and she said she hopes Heather gets what she deserves; A good punch in the face. Eva gave Noah an evil glare when it was his turn, since the break up he caused. Eva didn't say much after that. In The Aftermath: 3, Eva didn't talk much. She said she was rooting for Gwen and said she needed to kick Tyler's butt. In The Final Season...Maybe, Eva didn't show any emotion when Gwen and Tyler arrived. Eva voted for Gwen to win, and was very happy when Gwen won. Eva showed her happy emotion when she made it to Season Two. Season Two In 18 Flags, Eva didn't say much, but she was still angry about being voted off last time. Eva said in the confessional that she's planning on winning this season. During the challenge, Eva threw Noah off the rollercoster and threw Duncan off, but Duncan took her with him. Eva was placed on the Killer Clowns. In Duncan Tank, Eva was in a very bad mood than usual. During the challenge, Eva yelled at Lindsay when she thought the challenge was to fall in the tank, which made Lindsay cry and made Eva enemies with her team. After her team lost, they had to go to elimination. Eva voted off Justin, but Eva was voted off herself, she threw a fit before she blasted out of the Cannon of Shame. In TDAP Aftermath: I, Eva told everyone she had gotten anger management classes and had an alarm that told her when she could release her anger, which it went off right after she said that and went into a rage, until she was dragged off set. Eva came back out and said that the bell alarm went off to tell her that she can't be mean or anything. After Alejandro's comment on how crazy Izzy was, Eva said that he was just mad because he got voted off because Noah and Izzy voted for him. In TDAP Aftermath: II, Eva didn't talk much in the episode, but she revealed she fired her anger management teacher, since they weren't helping. After getting annoyed with Blaineley, Eva told her to shut up and go back to Celebrity Manhunt, Blaineley told Eva to shut up and Eva attacked her for insulting her. Eva was happy to see Blaineley be taken away from the aftermath. In Around The Park in Five Minutes, Eva didn't talk at all in the episode, but she supported Sierra to win. Eva didn't make it to Season Three. Season Three Trivia * Eva is the strongest female contestant. * Eva is the first contestant voted in Season Two. * Eva stated that she has gotten anger management classes. Category:Killer Adventurers Category:Killer Clowns Category:Females Category:Characters Category:TDHS Aftermath Commentators